


An Impossible Wish

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Torchwood, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Gen, post children of the earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: The Witch of the Dimensions never met the Bad Wolf but she understands the price of being loved by someone so powerful.





	An Impossible Wish

Jack flees to Japan after the Doctor fails him one more time. He finds a shop where others can only see an abandoned field.

There's a woman there, he wonders if she comes from another world or if planet Earth is just stranger then he thought.

She explains how the shop works, that he must have a wish to enter to its gates, such a desire so desperately great that he would give anything to see it come true.

He thinks about Ianto, the weight of his body on his knees, his painful and yet truthfull dying words.

"I want to die" he finally says and he never uttered anything more honest.

She smiles, with pity, with sadness, with understanding.

"So do I."


End file.
